That's All I Need To Know One Shot
by Vicky Flores
Summary: “I’m not leaving you, Chloe.” “That’s all I need to know, Clark.”


**Title**: That's All I Need To Know  
**Pairing**: Chlark (Duh!)  
**Spoilers**: Season 9  
**Warnings: Character death and might be one that happens on the show.**  
**Author's note**: Ok, I've been pretty depressed lately with all that is happening with Chlark. So it is no wonder my writing's gone depressed lol. Well, this one-shot was inspired by the play Les Miserables and more specifically the death scene of one of the characters, Eponine. If you want to kind of know the story it is that Eponine gets shot, because she was sending a message for Marius the man she loves, But he doesn't know it (sound familiar?), to the woman he loves, Cozette. She makes it to him but she collapses in his arms and well... if you want to see the rest.

.com/watch?v=_ptdGPt9wt4

Comments would be adored! Enjoy!

_"Don't you fret, monsieur Marius.  
I don't feel any pain.  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now._

You're here.  
That's all I need to know.  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And the rain will make the flowers grow."- A Little Fall of Rain Les Miserables

**That's All I need to Know**

"No!" He screamed as he saw her body slam to the pavement. He was kneeling a few feet away watching as his enemy plunged the final blow into her with his sword and he helpless to help because of the kryptonite the enemies behind him held against his face. The dark sky above him slowly turned red a symbol of the blood spilled in the battle, a final battle between him and Major Zod, which started attacking Metropolis earlier in the day. He tried to tell The League to stay out of it that this was his battle and Clark trusted that all of the people he loved was safe.

But he didn't expect his enemy to capture the last person he was worried for. When he saw Zod holding his best friend by the neck and Chloe's face bruised, almost blue, his breath gave away and his heart broke, the heart supposedly inhuman anymore and that he had trained to not care for the human race. One look on her face, a face that used to smile every time it saw his, a face which he hated to see cry but he did make it cry more than she deserved, a face with green eyes he has been longing to see since their last conversation weeks before, a face he turned his back on and now… a face turning white and lifeless because of his ignorance.

Chloe's eyes from the floor bore into him, she was slowly fading away he could see it.

"Now you will see your world destroyed as mine!" Major Zod exclaimed but all Clark could see were her eyes, her beautiful green eyes fading as the blood on her stomach spread throughout her body, staining her clothes. Clark could feel the rage building up inside him and he felt as if though he could break gravity itself. All he wanted was to get to his enemy and break every bone in his body as fast as he could.

"Let him go!" Clark heard Zod say in the kryptonian language to the soldiers holding him from behind. As soon as they let him go, Clark speeded toward Zod and felt his body lift off the floor and they went flying into the night sky.

"Your powers lie within you, Kal-el." Jor-el's words echoed in his head as he flew for the first time to avenge a woman he let down.

...

Chloe could feel a chill creep up her body as the cool wind passed over her. She was lying alone on the street of Metropolis, Chloe felt her body slowly going numb and her mind slipping slowly into darkness.

"Clark…" Chloe whispered. She wanted to see him at least once before she … just once. Chloe last saw him in his barn as she pleaded with him to go back in time and save Jimmy, a plea he denied. She wishes now she had never left that barn, that she could feel at least his warm hand on her face. But, she guesses she will die alone. She deserves to for all of the hurt she has caused. That is her punishment, to die in the middle of the streets she used to walk with him, solving crimes, investigating, or simply taking a coffee. She would happily die if she could hear his voice, once… just once. Hear her name in his lips.

Chloe winced from the pain and tears filled her eyes. Death had never scared her before, for she thought she would die with someone she loved beside her, be it her cousin, a friend or… him. Anyone, but being completely alone… scared her the most.

"Clark…"She whispered one last time as she felt the darkness getting stronger, not expecting an answer. She felt a tremble under her and she heard a slam in the road as if something crashed against it.

"Chloe!" She heard it. Her name… from a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Please, Chloe. Chloe…" Chloe felt arms wrap around her and the chill became a little bit warmer if only for a little while. He came. Like an angel, a guardian angel, that watches over her. He cupped her face and a tear slid down her face as she saw his baby blues, those crystal blue eyes, that always made her heart melt.

"Chloe, I'm here." Her name flew out of his mouth, like a whisper, and it was like God gave her one last gift before she had to leave.

"I'm so sorry." His voice broke, and his eyes turned red and tears flew freely down his face.

"I… should never have left. I…"

"No. No, Clark. You only did what… what you had to." She breathed heavily in between words as she tried to hold on, she didn't want to leave now. Now, she finally had what she wanted. His undivided attention, his arms wrapped around her and his warm body next to her. She could finally sleep in his embrace without anyone pushing him away, he was hers.

"If I hadn't left…"

"Clark…" She interrupted him again. "Please, just… hold me. I'm cold." Clark obeyed her wish and she felt him squeeze her harder and her head leaned against his chest, she heard his heart beat strong and alive, a sound she'll keep forever in her mind, wherever she might go after she closes her eyes.

"Chloe… do you… feel pain?" Clark asked as he stroked her hair and kept her close against him.

"No. Don't worry, Clark. I don't feel any pain at all." Chloe answered, not wanting to worry him more.

"I never wanted to leave Chloe." Clark said, as a final apology. She needed him to know that it was ok that he did what he did, that she didn't hold it against him.

"Clark… you have to promise me two things."

"What?"

"That… you… won't make this your fault, because I… don't hold it… against you. Promise?"

"I…"

"Promise, Clark."

"Yeah, I promise."

"And… and…" Chloe closed her eyes for a second, as she felt the darkness overtaking her faster.

"Chloe!"

"I'm here, I'm…"

"Maybe you shouldn't talk…"

"No I need… you to… to promise me that… that you will be the hero… I know you can be. You won't … stop being… who you are. Promise me that… Clark."

"I promise." Chloe did a small smile. And she winced as she couldn't hold back the pain that shot through her.

"I wish I… could heal you." She heard the regret in his words.

"Unfortunately, that isn't… one of your superpowers." Chloe looked up to him and she hoped she got a smile, at least a half one, but all she saw was more tears.

"Clark and that's ok, because… all I care about is… that you're … here now."

"I'm not leaving you, Chloe." Chloe's eyes watered as she heard the words that she's always wanted someone to tell her. Someone to promise her that they would never leave, always be with her. More him that anybody else, HIM to tell her he wouldn't leave her for anyone else. That she was the one he wanted.

"That's all I need to know, Clark." That's all she ever wanted to hear.

...

Clark saw as Chloe's eyes were getting heavier and her heartbeat slowed with every second. He needed to tell her, before she left him and never came back.

"Chloe… I love you." He saw her face look up to him and her fading green eyes shone a small spark. He wished that with those three little words he could heal her wounds, all of them. He wished he could rewind his whole life and take back some of his decisions. Like instead of leaving Chloe in the Spring formal to have stayed and kissed her like he should have, instead of leaving her to walk away with jimmy to have told her what he really felt. If only he could have cherished her when he had her and not let the beautiful person fading away in his arms now alone when he needed her the most. He has deserted her her whole life. He won't leave her now… he won't leave the woman he has loved now.

"I have always loved you." Clark cupped her pale face and kissed her gently on the lips and she returned it slowly. Then he didn't hear anything, a beating sound had stopped. Then he realized he couldn't feel her lips moving against his. He retired his lips from hers and Chloe's face fell back, lifeless. His rage, his shame, every emotion he felt he let it out in a scream to the sky, which echoed all through the city.

The woman he loved, always loved and could have always loved was now lifeless in his arms. The life they could have had flashed through his eyes. He loved this woman but now he can never have her.

…

A red cape flew in the wind a top the tall Daily Planet building. He could still remember that night like it was yesterday, like it wasn't one year ago. He felt the wind in his face and he smiled, for he always thought that she is in the wind, accompanying him always. That's why he loved to fly, for the wind that crashed in his face was like one long kiss from her. He heard a cry from help come from the north and he knew what he had to do. He made a promise to someone a year ago and he wasn't going to let her down again.

**The End**


End file.
